


Preview Extracts - Bridgerton AU (Kristanna)

by laurenmariemaybe



Series: Kristanna Bridgerton AU [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, first chapter: ice bros, second chapter: kristanna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: Extracts of various chapters of a Bridgerton Kristanna AU I am writing{NOT THE FINAL PRODUCTS}
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Bridgerton AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122926
Kudos: 11





	1. Extract from Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone. thanks for clicking.  
> this will become a side 'work' for my bridgerton au (link will be here) when i've started posting/writing chapters  
> this extract is from the first chapter and is inspired by the second part of the first chapter of the book  
> (i will also write some tv-series scenes dw!)  
> there may be some non-period appropiate things so please do not read if you love regency and get annoyed if things are correct. i, myself, am learning about this era as i write and may take creative liberty.  
> also sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!  
> let me know what you think!

The new Duke of Hastings sat in a small tearoom, his fingers running over the circumference of the cup which now held lukewarm tea. He brought the cup to his lips, sipping it gently and glanced at the clock for the tenth time since he arrived trying to ignore the women who were trying to attract his attention. His gaze concentrated on the door waiting for his friend of ten years to walk through the door. The duke raised his finger to order another pot of tea before the caught sight of icy blonde hair approaching his table.

“Kristoff, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

“Likewise.” He said with a warm simile. “You must catch me up on everything that has happened in my absence.”

“If I recall correctly you only stayed a night and then went off on your travels again.”

“But I wrote letters this time after I promised you so.” He said quickly, kissing both cheeks.

“Yes, but they were extremely dull and offered no substance.”

“So what has happened?”

“Oh nothing, in particular," Kristoff watched his friend sit down, "my sister has entered her second season after not finding a suitable husband during the last one.”

“Your mother rejected every suitor?”

“Rather my sister. I just wish that father was here still - or better yet Ryder was of age.”

Kristoff sat back in his chair. “I must admit, I do not envy the role you have taken on, Elsa.”

“She seems to have this delusional wish to marry for love.” Elsa continued, pouring the newly brewed tea into her cup and refusing the offer of milk from Kristoff. “She rejected every proposal offered to her last season. I refused the last one. He was old enough to be our grandfather. Not all of us can marry the one our heart yearns.”

Kristoff stared down at her hands. “I offered to marry-”

“And I refused. I’m sorry, Kristoff, but I know your reputation. Besides I have no intention to become a duchess now-”

“It’s not like my reputation is any worse than yours.” He said, pointing to fresh lovebites on Elsa’s neck. “Fallen for a man of the lower classes?” He attempted to joke.

Elsa’s face just turned glum as she pressed her hands to them. “Something like that.” She sighed. “At least I do not leave somebody else’s sheets completely soaked, Bjorgman- Or is it _Hastings_ now?”

“Don’t call me Hastings. It was my father’s name, I have no connection to it.”

“Others would disagree-”

“You are coming up with a lot of insults today? Especially after I held your hair back when you threw up into that chamber pot.”

“That was seven years ago.”

“I remember. Oxford.”

Elsa’s eyes began to turn misty. “I wanted to continue to study Spanish there, but they do not allow us.”

“One day, one day.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You get incredible lectures from scholars across the world and women are never allowed in the rooms. We have to nurture our mind with books.” She put on a strict teacher's voice. “ _Women are not allowed to be overtly opinionated, you must find a husband and learn to be a good wife._ ”

Kristoff turned quiet, unsure of what to say. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s just the society. There’s nothing we can do.” Elsa signed and accepted Kristoff’s hand as he lightly squeezed with reassurance before she pulled her hand away. “I have found ways around it. I guess part of me should be thankful that Anna is so willing.”

“To follow the expectations?”

“Exactly.” Elsa took another sip of her tea.”Tell me, when are you leaving again?”

  
“Well, I own the house now so I am not sure. I do not intend on living in it for long.”

“If you don’t plan on leaving so soon join my family and me for dinner on Sunday.”

“Is there not a soiree before then?”

“Tomorrow night. You are going? I did not think it was your scene.”

“I know Lady Danbury, she um mentored me when I was younger. Making an appearance at a soiree is the least I can do.”

Elsa nodded along. “An appearance? That does not sound like you want to go.”

“Look around, I am the talk of the town since returning-”

“Ah, the letters of Whistledown. Everyone reads them. They’ve become quite well known since only coming out yesterday.”

“Clearly.” Kristoff brought his cup to his lips. “Let’s hope that the letters do not talk about us.”


	2. Extract from chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You would think that me posting this means that I've written chapter one.... Well, I haven't. BUT I do have an idea of where I want the first chapter to end which then promoted me to write this before my class started. 
> 
> All you need to know is that they met in the last chapter and talked about fake courting after Anna punched the Nigel character (I'll let you guess who [frozen-verse] that is, but it may not be your first thought). I hope that you enjoy? (also there may be edits when I finally get round to writing the final version of the chapter.
> 
> also if you want to keep updated, follow my tumblr canikissyouyoumay

Anna glanced behind her as she caught up with Kristoff on the promenade. Elsa was staring at her as she had expected with a questioning look on her face. Anna blushed slightly and sidestepped away from the duke, leaving enough space for another person between, then so no one in the society would be aware of the game they were playing. They were friends - _simply friends_. But still, Anna couldn’t help but glance over to Kristoff every so often as they continued to follow the path, stopping to let couples walking in the other direction through. He did not look at her instead of keeping his gaze straight ahead. Anna began to realise that she had to learn to play the role- and fast.

“So,” Anna spoke into the silence between them, “Have you given any thought to my proposal?”

“Yes.” He replied rather bluntly.

“You don’t sound that enthusiastic.”

“Because I am not.” He laughed slightly at her naïveté. “I thought my sister would have warned you about my reputation-“

“That you spend your time in brothels, getting drunk, sleeping with women and paying them for their _services_?” Anna snorted. “My sister didn’t have to tell me anything. I did my own research.”

Okay, she’s smarter than he thought. “And,” Kristoff paused, “you still want to go ahead with it?”

“I, I would like to keep Westleton away. If he thinks that I’m courting he’ll stay away. At least I hope.”

“He will still try.”

Anna raised her eyebrow. “Well, you’re strong enough to take him on and fight for my honour, are you not?”

Kristoff had to be careful, he was beginning to learn. Anna was more realist, less heart than Elsa claimed she was. If he didn’t find his footing soon he was certain that she would take the reins in this courtship, which wouldn’t reflect well on him. “Okay.” He played defeated. “Just try not to fall in love with me.”

Kristoff felt Anna stop in her tracks, he turned to look at her and saw her already looking at him in the eyes with a hint of amusement. She was enjoying this. “That won’t be a problem. But you have to promise to do the same.”

“Of course.” Kristoff had to stop himself swaying. “The deal: keep societal mothers away, keep suitors pining over you, and-“he gestured between them- “this doesn’t develop beyond a fake courtship.”

Anna smiled up at him. For her, this was purely about survival till the next season, he was sure. “Sounds like a deal to me, my lord. Till next time. I will make sure to contact you about the next soirée.” She turned away from him, her fragrance lingering in the air. He finally breathed.

He assumed it works as a couple of weeks letter he received a letter from her sister:

_Break her heart and you have me to deal with. Remember, I know all your secrets._

~~ _Your fr_ ~~

_Elsa._

It wasn’t like their other letters. It was cold and direct. A lump formed in his throat as he realised that, no matter what happened, he was doomed.


End file.
